The invention relates to sunglasses and more specifically to a multi-combination sunglasses assembly.
Presently there are many various forms of sunglasses that have a one-piece lens. Often these are used by highly active individuals competing in various sports. This causes the sunglasses to fall or be knocked off the wearer's face occasionally and sometimes the temple members are broken and/or the face of sunglasses are fractured. When these sunglasses are not in use, they are normally folded with the temple members crossed against each other and oftentimes they are subjected to forces that fracture the binge or temple member. Also, sunglasses are not sized to fit different sized faces and heads. The temples of conventional sunglasses are also difficult to wear under a helmet.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-combination sunglasses assembly that has a nose-piece assembly that is adjustable to fit different sized faces.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel combination sunglasses assembly that has unique hinge members having tongue portions formed on their respective front and rear ends that are detachably received in vertical slots formed in the respective front ends of the temple members and the ends of the lens support frame.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multi-combination sunglasses assembly that provides novel temple member structure for positively securing the sunglasses to the head of the wearer.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel multi-combination sunglasses assembly that has hinge members that can resist breakage due to their flexible nature and the fact they are made of plastic material.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-combination sunglasses assembly that has a unique structure for snapping the lens into the lens support frame.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel multi-combination sunglasses assembly that appeals to the younger generation.